Princes Among Princesses
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: The latest Princes to arrive at the House of Mouse aren't exactly royalty, and the Disney Princesses are very eager to get to know them better.  Slash.  Het.


Title: "Princes Among Princesses"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My wonderful Muse, my beloved Jack  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: The latest Princes to arrive at the House of Mouse aren't exactly royalty, and the Disney Princesses are very eager to get to know them better.  
>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationships, Het, AU, Crossover<br>Word Count: 1,873  
>Date Written: 14 March, 2011<br>Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and drink names mentioned within are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Is he good to you?"

"Is he gentle with you?"

"Does he love you like he should?"

"Yes, yes, and oh, yes!" The third cry of affirmation was punctuated by a joyful, dreamy sigh.

"Is he brave?" Mulan questioned, leaning forward. "Does he fight beside you or ahead of you?"

"Both, depending on the battle. We always want each other by our sides, but it doesn't always happen that way at first. We get to one another as fast as we can, though, always, and then fight side by side against our enemies. And he's the bravest man I've ever known. I don't think any one has more courage than him."

Dreamy sighs went up around the table. Jasmine leaned closer, her eyes big and shimmering with secretive excitement. "Does he Captain you in the bed?"

"Jasmine!" some of the Princesses cried.

"Well," the Arabian shot back, "we all want to know!"

"That's right!" Meg agreed. "Leave the girl alone! She's only asking what's on all our minds!"

The center of their attention blushed a deep crimson. "We, hum, take turns."

Belle took pity on their newfound friend and quickly changed the subject. "What was he like when you first met him?"

Deep, brown eyes danced with mirth. A smile answered the fourth question first, but before an actual response could be voiced, another question was fired at the person upon whom all the Princesses in the kingdom had their eyes. They leaned closer as Snow White asked, "Did you dream of him?"

"Yes," came the honest answer, "although I didn't know it was him at first."

"I know what that's like," Aurora agreed. "I dreamed of my Prince many times before we actually met, and when he first appeared, I had no idea who he was!" She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with the memory.

"Was he mean to you when you first met?" Belle asked, remembering her first encounter with her own beloved Prince.

A moment's thought, and then the truth came out. "No, but I wasn't exactly . . . nice to him."

"You weren't?" Ariel asked, leaning closer and resting her chin in her palms. These humans were even more interesting than most of those she had gotten to know since becoming one amongst them!

"No." The star of attention's head lowered in shame. "I thought it was my place to ki - " The brunette's head shook firmly. No, there would be no such thoughts! Love was theirs, and the past, no matter how wrong, no longer mattered! " - my place to defeat him."

Meg placed a gentle hand on the tanned, calloused hand. Their eyes met, one with surprise and the other with reassuring comfort. "I was in the same fix with my Hercules," she explained, "but we overcame that. The past doesn't matter, only the future and our loves."

A quick nod of understanding, and then another question sprang forward. "What's he like in person?"

"Does he ever read anything but maps?" Belle queried curiously.

Pocahontas wanted to know, "Does he like animals?"

Sleeping Beauty stifled a yawn. "Does he ever let you sleep in?"

"He does read, and he would let me sleep in if I was to ask him. We do sleep in on occasion, but I'm usually up before him. He also loves most animals," his voice dropped to a whisper as Baloo, King Louie, and Bagheara ambled by their corner table, "but don't let a monkey get around him. He's sc - " He stopped himself quickly, never one to admit his love's few shortcomings. "He's got a problem with monkeys, a bit of a history, if you will."

Ariel slowly nodded her understanding. "Like me and eels," she said, a shiver crawling visibly over her mostly bared skin. Never one to like the sight of womanly flesh, he turned his head away and looked again to the other Princesses as he took a sip of his drink. He licked his lips; short of his beloved's lips, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted! He glanced at the new Herculean sundial he was wearing on his wrist, wondering what was keeping his love, but he knew he'd be with him soon - though never soon enough. He sighed softly. Even just a heartbeat away from the man he loved always felt like an eternity.

"Is he ever angry with you?" the lady duck inquired.

"Never!" he hurriedly exclaimed. They had their little spats as all lovers did, but his beloved would never turn his fury on him as he'd heard Donald did to Daisy.

Daisy sighed in dreamy adoration, her feathers ruffled, and Minnie delicately patted her best friend's arm. "Does he make you feel like the only one in the world?" she squeaked, her long, black tail twitching excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Does he dance?" Belle questioned.

"Does he ever sing to you?" Ariel asked dreamily.

"Has he ever doubted you?" Meg queried. "Does he trust you?"

Pocahontas was more to the point. Her brown eyes gazed thoughtfully across the table at him, and the raccoon and dog she held leaned forward, their front paws bracing against the table, as they all awaited his answer. "Would he lay down his life for you?"

"In a heartbeat," he answered without doubt, "as I would for him. We trust each other entirely, and we do dance and sing on occasion." His grin grew in slight amusement. "It's a Pirate's life for me," he sang, shaking his frothy mug in tune to the words, and then switched songs. "I like to sing and dance."

The Princesses threw their heads back in delighted laughter that finally, slowly hushed when Cinderella spoke again. "We are delighted for you, our friend, and for your love. We are all blessed to have our soul mates, and I know that that surely is also the truth for the two of you. Tell me, though," she requested gently, "would he turn the world upside down for you? Would he let nothing stop him from seeking for you until he found you?"

"He already has," Will answered and then stood as his beloved Captain finally approached their table.

All heads turned to watch Captain Jack Sparrow swagger to their table. "Will," Jack said decisively, "we have t' go. This place isn't worth hangin' 'round." He tipped his hat to the gathered ladies. "Though I see ye've managed tae make some new friends here. Ladies."

A mixture of dreamy sighs and excited giggles rang out amongst the gathered women. "What's wrong, luv?" Will queried.

Jack's mustache twitched, and the ends of his long beard curled in fury. His dark, kohl-rimmed eyes and gold tooth flashed. "Th' bloody place doesn't sell rum!" he announced. "Or even whisky or bourbon! They've not got a single thing fit tae drink here!"

Will hid his smile behind his own mug and quickly downed the remainder of his delicious, chocolate drink. He nodded his acknowledgement to his soul mate's plight, sat his emptied mug back down onto the table, and spoke one more time to the Princesses. "Thank you, ladies, for the conversation and the Brer Rabbit. May you all be as happy with your loves as we are with each other." He took Jack's hand, kissed it proudly, and walked away with him.

The Princesses fell against each other, sighing dreamily, all but two. Pocahontas watched the Pirates leave with a sense of sadness and longing shimmering in her brown eyes. She had had their kind of ultimate love once before and longed to have it again, though she feared that her beloved John Smith was forever gone from her.

Cinderella smiled, stroking the heads of two small mice, as she watched the men walk away into the sunset together, side by side, as they were meant. "Be happy," she whispered, knowing that it would be a long time before she saw them again and that every word the young blacksmith turned Pirate had told them was truth. She was happy for the latest newcomers to the House of Mouse and wanted only the best for them, as she did for all of her people. That best, she knew, was surely in each other's arms where they were and would forever remain. The lead Princess turned her attention back to her friends, her blue eyes sparkling with gentle humor at their behavior.

"Did you see the way he walked?" Minnie squeaked.

"Oh, yes!" Meg cried.

"Who cares how he walked?" Sleeping Beauty confided. "That Will has got looks fit for dreams!"

"His eyes are so rich, and his voice so cultured. I loved that little song he sang!" Ariel exclaimed. She danced in place as she repeated, "A Pirate's life for me! I like to sing and dance!"

"Can you just imagine the tales those two could tell?" Belle asked dreamily.

"Indeed!"

Cinderella cleared her voice. "Ladies," she announced, "the show is about to start."

"Oh, geez!" Minnie exclaimed, her tail jerking and her eyes widening. "Come on, Daisy! We've got to see to all the other tables and make sure everybody's comfortable!" She started to run off but had to return, grab Daisy by her feathery arm, and pull her with her.

As the Princesses quieted and turned their full attention to the Prince-only production of the Pirates of Penzance that was beginning, the two real Pirates who had just left the House of Mouse turned to face one another outside on Main Street. "An interestin' selection o' friends ye gathered there," Jack commented, his amusement clear upon his handsome, grinning face and his sparkling, dark eyes.

"Only friends," Will assured him, keeping one arm around his love's waist and brushing his other hand gently upon his face and stroking him lovingly. "They were quiet interested in us."

"An' what did ye tell 'em?" Jack queried.

"Only the truth," Will replied, smiling from ear to ear. He took a single step, and there was nothing more left between them than a breath as their heated bodies pressed tightly together. He could feel every inch of his beloved Captain against him, and he let him feel every spot of his body in turn, telling him quietly how much he would always love, need, desire, and want only him for all eternity and infinitely beyond. "That we love each other."

Jack's smile burst across his face as music started within the night club. "Aye," he answered, "there is no greater truth!" Cupping his love's handsome, smiling face in his hands, he kissed him long and passionately right there as the sun set on Main Street. The other Disney characters waiting for admission into the House of Mouse were forgotten for even as they stared, some in awe, some in annoyance, and still others in simple disbelief, the Captain ducked his Pirate and continued ravishing his mouth with his own, proving to the world what was his and celebrating their true love that would never die and was, in and of itself, a greater legend than even he.

"I love ye!" he whispered against Will's mouth when the need for oxygen finally forced him to relinquish his sweet lips.

Will caressed his face lovingly. "And I love you!" he answered, and they kissed again before racing each other back to their Black Pearl and awaiting Captain's cabin where they continued to celebrate their wonderful love all night long!

**The End**


End file.
